familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Joseph Taylor (1660-1727)
}} Research Notes Joseph Taylor (b: 1660: Yeoman) (second generation). Son of Richard and Ruth (Whelden) Taylor of Yarmouth/Chatham MA Joseph married Experience Williamson, daughter of Timothy and Mary (Howland) Williamson in Marshfield MA on April 25 1684, (Note 1; P 10) Experience was born in Marshfield MA. She died in Marshfield on 2 May 1748. Joseph died 13 Sept. 1727, (Note 1; P 388). He is buried in Winslow Cemetery at Green Harbor in Marshfield MA. The location of his stone is in a direct line about twenty feet to the west of the Early Settlers Monument. (Note 1; Vital Records of Marshfield) (Note 2; Vital Records of Pembroke) (Note 3; New England Historical and Genealogical Register. Vol 75, P 30 and Vol 81, P 78, 79) ) (Note 4; Reference; “ Massachusetts Soldiers and Sailors of the Revolutionary War.” By Secretary of the Commonwealth Printed by Wright & Potter Co.) (Note 5; Vital Records of Hanson MA) (Note 6; Vital Records of Duxbury MA) (Note 7: NEHGR; Vol. LXXXI, P 78,79) ( Note 8: Mayflower Descendents, Vol 16, Part 1, P 411, 412) (Will of Joseph Taylor; 31 Aug1727, Plymouth County PR. # 20,078, 5: 327-29), For info on Richard Note 9: “Cape Cod Library of Local History and Genealogy” Compiled and Indexed by Leonard H. Smith Jr., C.G. Note 10: “Taylor Family Records” by J. Montgomery Seaver, Assisted by Mildred E. Shumaker; American Historical-Genealogical Society, Phil. PA.(P. 38) Descendants # Richard b: 13 Dec 1686, Probably died young (Note 3; Vol 75 P 30; Vol 81, P 78,79) (Note 1; P 43) # Mary Taylor (1687-1770) - b: 18 Aug 1691 ,m: Hasadiah Delano; 1 Apr 1731: s: Joseph b: 19 Jun 1732 Duxbury (Note 1; P 43) (Note 8) # Joseph b: Dec 1693, No further info in Fathers will therefore probably died young (Note 1; P 43) # Ebenezer b: 10 Oct 1695 m: Sarah Carver; 11 Jan 1727 , d: 1765 (Note 1; P 43, 145) Joseph b: 27 Mar 1729 d: 17 Jun 1729, (Note 1; P88, 89) John b: 3 Apr 1730 (Note1; P 88,89) Sarah b: 11 Aug 1732, (Note 1; P80) Zebulon b: 31 Dec 1735 (Twin) (Note 1; P80) Jethro b: 31 Dec 1735 (Twin) , d: 13 Mar 1820 (Note 1; P63, 80, 409) m: Lydia Fish of Duxborough 20 Nov 1770 (b: 1741, d: 8 Aug 1784) (Note1; P 128,409) John b: 2 Feb 1772, d: 5 Jan 1846, affection of Lungs and Brain(Note 1; P63, 360, 409) M: Ruth Eames Jr.; 25 Jan 1800 (Ruth b:1678 d: 17 Oct 1728)(Note 1; P 115, 264,409) John Taylor Jr. m: Almira Weston of Duxbury; 1 Apr 1827 (Note1; P 197) Lydia Willis d: Jethro and Lydia ''b: 17 Jan 1784 d: 8 Jan 1794 (Note 1; P 409) ''Ebenezer b: 16 Jun 1773 (Caulker) d: (Note 1; P63) M: Huldah Eames; 20 Dec 1798 d: 24 Apr 1846 of Paralysis (Note 1; P 114, 360) Willis Taylor b: 14 Dec 1799, m: Lucy Swift; 11 Nov 1832 (Note 1; P 236, 283) George Allen son of Willis (farmer) and Lucy b: 14 Nov 1843 (Note 2; P 199) Lydia b: 15 Nov 1801, m: Eden Weston; 25 Nov 1827 (Note 1; P 198, 237) Ebenezer Taylor Jr. b: 24 Aug 1804 (Note 1; P 237) m: Sophronia Delano of Duxbury; 11 Mar 1827 (Note 1; P 197) Aby Pierce b: 6 Nov 1830 Emily S. b: 15 Feb 1846, Huldah b: 17 Apr 1829 Mary H. b:8 Jan 1838 (Note 6; P 173) Nancy b: 16 Jan 1806 , m: George Weston; 24 Nov 1833 (Note 1; P 237) Huldah b: 11 Jun 1809 (Note 1; P 237) Abigail b: 14 Nov 1811, m: Nathanael C. Delano ; 3 Feb 1833 (Note 1; P 237,283) Lewis b: 6 Jan 1814 (Note 1; P 237) m: Abbey S. Weston; 18 Jun 1843 ( Note 1; P 330) D: Julia Wilder Taylor b: 28 Mar 1844 s: Lewis Allen Taylor, b: 11 Nov 1847 (Note 1; P 317, 324) Hannah b: 1819 m: Nathan Thomas; 10 Dec 1849 d: (Note 5; P 80) ''Sarah '' b: 14 Feb 1775 (Note 1; P63) (Sarah Jr. (Calebs Daughter?)) M: Mr. Judah Peterson; 26 Jun 1796 (Note 1; P 116) Or? Mr. David Carver; 15 Apr 1803 (Note 1; P 264) Ebenezer b: 31 Mar 1746, (Note 1; P82)(Note 4; P 423?) Samuel b: 1 Nov 1699 m: Elizabeth Carver; 16 Nov 1721, d: 1764/1788? (Note 1; P 43, 143)(Note 3) Experience b: 26 Aug 1722, Ann b: 25 July 1724, Elizabeth b: 24 Dec 1725, Samuel b: 2 Nov 1727, Seth b: 6 Aug 1732, Lucy b:12 July 1734, Archippus b:17 Dec 1736, Mary b: 6 May 1749, Caleb b: 19Oct 1744 Experience b: 27 Nov 1701 died before 1727 not mentioned in Fathers will, probably died young (Note 1; P 44; Note 3) Timothy b: 6 Oct 17xx m: Elizabeth Foord; 6 April 1731, d: (Note 1; P 32, 140; Note 3) (Note 7) Beriah son; b: 21 Oct 1732, (Note 1; P 95) Peleg son; b: 26 Mar 1733, (Note 1; P 95) Daughter b: 12 Jun 1735 d: 26 Jun 1735, (Note 1; P 95) Simeon son; b: 20 Sept 1736, (Note 1; P 95) Benjamin son; b: 24 Apr 1738 (Note 1; P 95) Ruth b: 15 Jun 1743 (Note 7; P 79)